


Seasons Pass

by insanewytch



Category: Passions (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanewytch/pseuds/insanewytch





	1. Chapter 1

Theresa has moved on after Ethan married Gwen. They both left for LA shortly after they wed. Fox has just returned and is learning to take control of Crane Industries. The story picks up about six weeks after the wedding and Fox’s return. Ethan Martin, Theresa’s son by Julian supposedly has become ill and in LA Gwen and Ethan’s baby is in trouble. The stage is set and on with the story.  
Chapter 1  
Fox stood at the doorway watching Theresa, his ex-stepmother and friend, rock his baby brother to sleep. Ethan Martin, the name she gave him, was extremely fussy. He had been very sick lately. Theresa herself had been working from home so she could take care of him. Fox watched as she finally managed to get the child to sleep. Putting him in his crib and turning on the monitor, she leaves the nursery after grabbing the receiver. She and fox walk into the room Alistair had given her for her study/home office.   
“They still don’t know what’s wrong do they” asks a concerned Fox. “Dr. Russell still says it colic” says a weary Theresa, “But I have finally got an appointment with a specialist tomorrow.” “That’s good. You want me to join you two” asks Fox. “Sure, Alistair is going to be there too, the more there to support Ethan Martin the better. God knows that Julian could care less” says Theresa. The two continue to talk until they are interrupted ringing phone. Answering it, Alistair’s voice boomed out of the speakerphone. “I hope everything’s in order for tomorrow’s appointment” he says. “Yes Alistair, Fox has even said he will come with us” replies Theresa. “Good, without Julian as one, Ethan Martin needs a father figure” Alistair replies, stunning both Theresa and Fox. Unknown to them, Julian and Rebecca are both outside the room hearing all that is going on in the study. “I will meet you three at the hospital at one p.m.” Alistair states as he abruptly hangs up. Theresa hangs up the phone and looks at Fox. “I guess we’ll see Alistair then” she says. “I’ll be there” says Fox. He goes to say something else when Julian and Rebecca march through the door.  
“What appointment are you taking my son to Theresa” asks Julian with a snobby look on his face. “An appointment with the specialist. He’s been sick for weeks” replies Theresa with an annoyed look on her face. “But didn’t Dr. Russell say it was just colic” say a smirking Rebecca. She just doing this for the attention, thinks both Julian and Rebecca. “Ethan Martin is getting to old for it to be colic, besides the specialist, Dr. Jason Reid, wouldn’t have allowed the appointment if there wasn’t cause” Theresa responds. “Now will the both of would please leave my study, I have work to do” with that Theresa dismisses Julian and Rebecca. She tells Fox that she will see him at dinner and he leaves. After a few minutes of silence, Julian and Rebecca, both feeling the sting of being dismissed be Theresa of all people, leave the study. Rebecca went to find Ivy and Julian to drink in his own study. Both of them felt an uneasiness settle upon them. Bad times were upon them and karma was going to come knocking.  
It was only a few hours later that the inhabitants of the Crane mansion found themselves around the dining room table. Theresa and Fox sat next to one another along with her son, in his highchair. Ivy, Rebecca, and Julian sat at one end of the table. There was an extra place set at the table when everyone arrived. All were puzzled at this, until the answer walked through the door. Into the dining room walked Alistair Crane, himself. He calmly walked to the table and sat down.   
This stunned Julian, Ivy and Rebecca. Fox and Theresa were only a little surprised at this. In earlier conversations with the Crane patriarch told them he would be returning to Harmony. They also knew that he would be there the next day, they just didn’t expect him so soon.   
“We didn’t expect you until tomorrow, Alistair” says Theresa. “Yeah Grandfather, why didn’t you tell us you were coming earlier” asks Fox. “And miss seeing the looks of delight on the faces of my loved ones” says a smirking Alastair. With that, Alastair signals for the help to start serving dinner.   
While Julian is still stunned, Rebecca is silently fuming. Here was Theresa, working her way in Alastair’s good graces, she already had a champion in Fox and now it seems she has on in Alistair as well, thinks Rebecca. Julian just sat there and ate by rote. Thoughts just shot through his head. The big ones are: Once again Father is overlooking me, and, Will I never be rid of at least one thorn from my side. Ivy was just worried about Ethan and Gwen as well as their unborn baby.  
She had just talked to Ethan before coming to the dining room for dinner. He told her of the stress that Gwen can’t seem to let go of. Ivy inquired as to what and Ethan explains that Gwen is afraid that Theresa is going to come to LA and take him away from her. Ethan tells his mother that he constantly reassures her that won’t be true and that it was Theresa herself that both suggested and talk Alistair into going to LA. This tidbit stunned Ivy. She asks Ethan to explain further. Ethan says that Theresa thought it best to avoid putting extra stress on Gwen by have a significant distance, so she talked to Alistair and got him to agree to temporarily assign Ethan to the LA offices of Crane. He told his mother they will be back after Gwen’s recovered and the baby can travel safely. Taking in this and the sudden appearance Alistair, Ivy spends the dinner quiet and somber. She resolves to corner Rebecca and tell her of her conversation with Ethan that she had before dinner.  
All through dinner Alistair, Theresa, and Fox kept up a lively conversation. They discussed plans for the next day, what’s happen recently and Alistair even ask to try and feed Ethan Martin. This surprised Julian, Ivy and Rebecca. But not Theresa and Fox, both of whom have seen Alistair interact and care for Ethan Martin on previous visit. The others didn’t notice the visits because Alistair played them really low-key. “Sure, Alistair, I think Ethan Martin would love for you to feed him” replied a calm Theresa, smiling. The high-chair sat between herself and Alistair at the end of the table. Fox was sitting on the opposite side; he was also smiling at the scene of his grandfather feeding his little brother.  
The meal soon was finished and the Theresa left the room with Ethan Martin, to give him a bath and put him to bed. Fox walked out with Alistair, both discussing the plan for tomorrow. Alistair asked to see Fox in his private study. They both headed to that study.   
Julian left the room, before Rebecca could snare him in some plot to get rid of Theresa. She should have learned by now that if Alistair is behind a person that person wins. Rebecca tried to catch up with Julian as he hotfoots out of the dining room but is waylaid by Ivy.  
At first, Rebecca is annoyed at her so-called “friend”, but after hearing that this has to do with her daughter she snaps into “mother-mode”. “I talked to Ethan before dinner and he tells me that he and Gwen are having trouble” Ivy says as Rebecca pulls her surgical-enhanced upper arm from her grip. “What are you talking about Ivy” huffs Rebecca. “I talking Gwen might lose the baby,” says Ivy through gritted teeth, “But I think I may have a solution.” “Well, what is it” whines an impatient Rebecca, she wants to go call her daughter and check for herself that Gwen and the baby was okay. “I think one or the both of us should go there and reassure Gwen that the tramp Theresa is in Harmony and has taken Gwen’s threat, you know the one where if she follows Gwen will destroy her, seriously” states Ivy all the while thinking, I think I can leave Sam alone long enough to ensure my grandchild is born healthy. “That’s a good idea,” Rebecca says after thinking for a bit, “I have the Crane jet and hotels ready for us tomorrow.” After agreeing, Ivy goes to her room to start packing.   
Rebecca goes to hers and calls Gwen. She is lucky and Gwen is the one who answers the phone. “OH Gwennie, How’s my baby girl and precious granddaughter doing” Rebecca asks after Gwen says hello. When the phone rang Gwen instantly recognized the number. It was her mother. “Mother, things are not going good” Gwen says as she starts to tear up. “Tell mommy what’s wrong” Rebecca continues. “I keep having this deep foreboding feeling that Theresa is in LA or that she will be soon. I also feeling like Ethan is going to leave me if I lose the baby” Gwen rapidly replies. “Gwennie, both Ivy and I will be out tomorrow promptly to help you destress and relax” Rebecca states after listening to Gwen, “and to put your mind at ease, Theresa is still here in Harmony. She will be here for a couple of days at least. That son of hers has some unnecessary doctor’s appointment tomorrow.” “Just like her to use her son for attention” says Gwen. They both say goodnight and hang up. Rebecca packs and picks out her outfit for travel the next day.  
-Passions-   
Rebecca gets into bed and waits for Julian. She soon hears him staggering up the hall. He comes into their shared bedroom. They now have to share a room or Alistair will kick them out. There was no changing his mind. Plus, Rebecca felt that Julian was drifting away from her. He was turning down sex more often now. Now he was drinking more often. Especially since Fox was brought in as the heir apparent instead of him. Rebecca had a sinking feeling that her days as a Crane were numbered.   
In Ivy’s room, she was busy packing as well. While she was excited about seeing her son and Gwen, she was hesitant about leaving Harmony and Sam. Plus, she was wary of the growing relationship between Fox and Theresa. That was also as alarming as the situation in LA. She just hoped that Fox had enough sense not to become involved with Theresa. Ivy finished packing and turned into her lonely bed. Her last thought before sleep claimed her was that she could also use the time in LA to figure out a foolproof plan to snag Sam and get the family she always wanted. Then like Rebecca and the rest of the mansion’s inhabitants, Ivy fell asleep.  
-Passions-  
At Crane that next day, Julian arrived late, he had seen Ivy and Rebecca off in the Crane jet. He also tried to make it look like he didn’t have a hangover. He dreaded a run-in with his father. Julian knew that Alistair would soon notice his drinking had been getting heavier and heavier. Also, Alistair “put the fear of god” so to speak into the help at the mansion and Crane Industries and its subsidiaries. Not that he had been interested in sex lately. Julian’s foul mood has been known for a while at both work and home. Getting to his office with any little “surprises”, Julian checks his messages and finds one from Theresa asking one last time if he would come to the appointment for their son. Believing it to be unnecessary doctor’s appointment, Julian trusted Eve’s opinion. She was next in line to be chief of staff at Harmony hospital. Julian thinks, Eve wouldn’t let Ethan Martin suffer just because our son really did die of respiratory distress. Without another thought on the matter, Julian got down to work. Concentrating as best he can with a blinding headache, he preceded to work.  
While Julian was rushing to his off and what not, Alistair and Fox got to the office early. They wanted to get as much paperwork as possible before the appointment that afternoon. Fox was leaving and having lunch and finished early enough that he decided to see if Alistair would like to join Theresa, Ethan Martin and himself, for lunch. Fox told his assistant that he was leaving and to hold his calls. He then preceded to his grandfather’s office.   
Knocking on the door, Fox waits to hear Alistair tell him to come in. He enters and point blank asks Alistair to join them for lunch. A little stunned, Alistair accepts the invitation. The two of the head over to the Crane Mansion. They are joined at the table in the solarium by Theresa and Ethan Martin. The four share and enjoyable lunch and then left for Ethan Martin’s doctor’s appointment.   
-Passions-  
Pilar woke that morning wondering not for the first time about her eldest daughter. Her grandson was ill and it seemed that Eve was blowing it off as colic. But deep down, Pilar knew something was seriously wrong with Ethan Martin. She knew what a blow it would be for Theresa to lose Ethan Martin. That worry was on her mind as she began her day.  
Sheridan was in her cottage with her husband, Antonio, when she called her mother-in-law. She was worried for the older woman. What with everything going on with Ethan Martin and all. Sheridan was also reacting to the news that her father was back in town. He hadn’t been in town since her wedding some few weeks prior.   
Sheridan called her mother-in-law. She asked about Pilar’s health and how the others were doing. Sheridan then asks about Luis specifically. She knew that her marrying Antonio was hard on him. Pilar assures Sheridan that Luis is hanging in there. They continue to talk for a while, they talk about Miguel and Charity’s upcoming wedding and all. They hang up after planning to meet for tea.   
At Harmony Hospital, Alistair, Theresa, Fox and Ethan Martin, all arrived promptly for Ethan Martin’s doctor’s appointment. They promptly sign in with the receptionist and sit down. Ethan Martin wasn’t feeling well, as was usual for him lately. He sat on his grandfather’s lap, surprisingly for the staff, and lean back to rub at his eyes. They soon were called back. They would also be getting the results of several tests the doctor had ordered when they see him, follow the nurse into the exam room.   
Ethan Martin height and weight are check, with him fussing all through it, same with temp and how he’s been lately. The nurse soon left after saying the doctor will be in soon. They didn’t have to wait long. Dr. Reid was in not long after the nurse left.   
Dr. Jason Reid was one of the leading pediatric specialist in the country. He was in his office after seeing his last patient reviewing the test results for Ethan Martin Crane. Dr. Reid had a good idea after reviewing, of what was ailing the youngest Crane and it wasn’t good. He just had to confirm with a physical exam the diagnose. He, if not for the first time starting praying for the boy and his family.  
Entering the exam room, “Hello, I’m Dr. Reid” he says. Reid then shakes hands with everyone and asks a few questions of the three adults. Then he examines Ethan Martin. Sadly, his suspicions are confirmed. Ethan Martin Crane has advance form of cancer.   
With a grim expression on his face, he tries to find the words to tell the adults the news. Believing that, like ripping off a Band-Aid, he just comes right out and says it. “I’m sorry, but I have to inform you that I have no good news for you” Reid starts, “your son, Ms. Lopez-FitzGerald has an advanced form of cancer. He has maybe six months to a year to live.”   
This just stuns the three of them. Theresa just picks up her son and holds him, fighting back the tears that threaten to fall. Fighting back his own tears, Fox goes to comfort Theresa. Alistair and the doctor discuss options and then the doctor leaves. Alistair suggests they return to the mansion and tuck Ethan Martin into bed as he seemed tired.   
They all left, Alistair called Theresa’s family and told them to come to the mansion. They finally had news on what was wrong with Ethan Martin. Alistair then tells Theresa that she has his full support for as long as she needs it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ivy and Rebecca are in LA. Theresa and Fox growing closer. More heartache ahead for the citizens of Harmony. Chad leaves for LA and Whitney follows. Is it the end of the friendship between Theresa and Whitney because of Eve? Will Eve and Julian be together? What will happen? Read on.  
Chapter 2  
The Crane jet touchdown in LA. Ivy and Rebecca were greeted by Ethan as they exited the plane. They gathered their bags and got into the limo Rebecca made sure was waiting for them. After a relatively short ride, they arrived at the Crane apartments. The driver and Ethan took their bags to the apartment that Ivy and Rebecca would be staying in, the ladies went to Ethan and Gwen’s apartment to see Gwen.   
“Gwennie, you shouldn’t be up on your feet” Rebecca says as they walk through the door. Gwen is getting a glass of water. She turns and see her mother and Ivy standing in the doorway. Relived, she is hugged by both women and is guided back to couch were she was earlier. Ivy gets Gwen that glass of water. “How you doing Gwen,” asks Ivy gently as she hand Gwen the water. “Better now that you two are here” states Gwen. “Theresa still in Harmony right” asks Gwen suddenly anxious. “Of course she is, my spies say she is still there” reassures Rebecca.   
Ethan walks in after dropping off the bags and asks if their mothers would like to see a DVD of the ultrasound they had recently. This excites both women. The four of them sit and watch the DVD. They also talk about the appointment Gwen has the following day. Gwen hopes for good news.   
Gwen goes on to ask about Sheridan. They tell her of how Sheridan getting married to Antonio and how Theresa, it seemed to them, was making a mole hill out of colic. The four continue to talk for a while. Then Ivy suggested they go out to eat. Gwen thought that was a good idea and the four went to a nearby restaurant for dinner. This place even lived up to Rebecca’s high standards.  
While this was going on in LA, back in Harmony, Sam was concerned for his daughter, Kay. She seemed more withdrawn and sullen lately. He thought that she felt a little putout, what with Charity’s wedding and all. But Sam hoped that this was just a phase and would pass soon.   
Sam also had a lot on his mind from his wife, Grace. A man came to town claiming to be her real husband. His name was David Hastings. He also had a son named Jon. Sam was hoping that David was lying about it all or was mistaken about himself and Grace.   
Kay was in her room, furiously racking her brain on how to stop the upcoming wedding. There was no way she was going to let her prissy-ass cousin marry the love of her life. She and Miguel were meant to be. There had to be a way to put a stop to it. Think Kay think, she thought, there has to be a way. Then a sudden thought goes through her head. Now all she had to do was put it into motion.  
-Passions-  
Pilar, and the others were gathered at the Mansion after the cryptic phone calls from Alistair. Shortly after they arrived, Alistair, Fox, Theresa and her son arrived at the mansion. The nanny took a sleeping Ethan Martin to the nursery to put him to bed.   
Alistair wasted no time in telling the assembled guests what the doctor said. After a few minutes of silence, Alistair says, “I hope that we can work together and make whatever time the boy has left as comfortable and happy as possible.” Pilar looked toward her daughter and saw Fox comforting her as the tears fell from her eyes. Then she looks to Alistair’s face and saw genuine grief and a sincere, honest emotion. She knew that the next six months to a year will be hard on everybody including Alistair. Also that something in Alistair has changed and it seems for the better.   
They all continue to discuss how best to care for the boy. Theresa decides to start working from the mansion so she could be nearer to her son on the off chance he might need her. Alistair tells Pilar that she should consider that helping Theresa and the nanny with Ethan Martin was her top priority. The others promised to pitch in and help where and when they can. Fox also promised to help however he can.   
Just as they were breaking up the impromptu get-together, Julian came early from working at Crane Industries. Julian walks right into the front parlor and sees everyone gather. Upon seeing Theresa and his father, he says “I trust that everything’s fine as Dr. Russell said it was.”   
This very statement enraged not only Theresa but everyone in the room. But before anyone else could say a thing, Alistair in his booming voice says, “Julian, you ignorant buffoon, where were you this afternoon? Obviously not with your son.”   
This startles Julian into silence. He hadn’t really thought about it since that message he got that morning. “I was working Father” a shocked Julian stumbles out. He then looks around the room and sees all the angry faces. He suddenly feels all of about 2 inches tall.   
Alistair dismisses him and bids the rest of the group goodbye. Telling Fox and Theresa he would see them at dinner, he leaves the room for his study. Julian quickly follows his father’s lead and leaves the angry stares for his own study. The rest of the group break up and leave.   
Leaving the mansion, Sheridan and Antonio invite Pilar to dinner at the Cottage. She accepts and leaves for the store to do some grocery shopping. Miguel and Charity leave to finalize some wedding arrangements. Luis heads back to duty. All are going over what was just learned. None can believe that a child so young will be taken from them. All started to pray for a miracle.   
-Passions-  
Kay knew that if she wanted her plan to work she had to put it into action in the next few days. She planned it for tonight. All she needed was a way to get Miguel alone. Kay had what she needed, now she only needed was an opening. It started getting dark, and Kay found out that Miguel would be home by himself. She also found out about Ethan Martin. Kay heard about it by overhearing her mom and dad talk about it when she was going downstairs earlier that afternoon. She felt bad for Theresa but was excited about then opportunity this presented her with.   
Kay careful dressed and got ready with care. Not that Miguel will notice, thought Kay. Then she left the house with her supplies. She was going to get her man if it was the last thing she did.  
Arriving at the Lopez-FitzGerald house, Kay rang the doorbell. Miguel answered the door after a short pause. “Kay, didn’t know you were coming over” he said surprised, “why didn’t you call?” He stands aside and lets Kay into the house. “I just wanted to come by and help out a friend. I heard about Ethan Martin” says Kay. Miguel, sensing there was something she wasn’t telling him, decided not to let his guard down.   
What he didn’t tell Kay was that Charity was coming over in a few to spend some time alone together. Kay sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to her. Heaving out a sigh, Miguel took a seat  
“Look, I brought your favorites,” she said, pulling out bottles of soda and several bags of chips. Miguel took one of the bottles of soda, not realizing the cap was already open. He takes a big swig as Kay smiles and opens one of the bags of chips.   
Soon the room is spinning for Miguel, Kay helps him up a guides him to his bedroom. She pretends to be his fiancé, Charity and has sex with him. She tries to leaves soon after but is block soon after by the arrival of her cousin, Charity and Pilar.   
Charity, angry at both at first, looks at the drugged expression on Miguel’s face. Her anger turns to worry. “Pilar, I think something’s wrong with Miguel” Charity says. Pilar takes a closer look at her son. She too notices the drugged expression on Miguel’s face. Both women immediately get Miguel up and take him to the hospital. Kay takes that as her que to go home. She hopes that the drug she used is out of his system by time they get to the hospital.   
Arriving at Harmony hospital, Miguel is whisked back into the ER. Pilar and Charity are told to wait in the waiting room. Miguel is checked for drugs. They call Charity and Pilar back into the ER with Miguel. The doctor tells Pilar that her son has been drugged with a common date rape drug. Whoever drugged him had used a little too much that is why it is still in his system.   
Miguel is awake and alert finally and is told what happened. He relates what he last remembers. Him and Kay have soda and chips watching TV. “You mean she drugged me” states Miguel.   
“Yes, and because of this we have to report it to the police” replies the doctor. In to the cubicle walks Chief Bennett himself.   
Pilar relates how they found Miguel and Kay. Charity also tells of how Kay tried to play it off like it was an ongoing thing. Sam is upset as he then takes Miguel’s statement and also takes the rape kit the hospital performed. He asks if Miguel wants to press charges. Miguel asks to have time to think about it. Sam agrees to it. He knows that even if Miguel doesn’t press rape charges, Kay still faces charges of assault for the drugging.   
The doctor releases Miguel into the care of his mother with an appointment for counseling the next day. Charity tells her uncle that she will be staying at Pilar’s house. She doesn’t think seeing Kay right now would be a good idea.   
Sam goes to the station and writes up a report. He forwards everything to the DA as well as calls him. The DA tells Sam that this would be a mess of a case. Sam agrees. Then he heads home, angry and disappointed at his eldest daughter.   
He arrives home and finds Grace having tea in the kitchen. He tells her what happened at the hospital with Miguel. Grace is stunned and appalled. How could Kay be so callous toward her best friend and cousin. Where had she gotten the idea? They called Kay downstairs to question her about what occurred earlier that night.  
Kay arrived in the kitchen in short order and tried to pass everything off as meaningless. “Miguel wasn’t drugged, and if he was it wasn’t by me, Daddy, Mom” she says. “Kay we want the truth. Miguel could press charges and the case is pretty airtight” says Sam. “Just tell us the truth Kay” pleads Grace. “Whatever, you two won’t believe me anyway. Miguel and I are soulmates. We belong together, not him and Charity” states an angry Kay. This floors her parents. “Kay, Miguel and Charity are getting married, not you and him. You need to let him go” her mother tries to let her daughter know gently. Sam just shook her head. What has happened to his little girl?  
Kay waits in angry silence for a few minutes then stomps back up the stairs. Grace turns to her husband, because this is the man she wants not David, and she realizes her eldest daughter is in serious trouble. “Sam, in just how much trouble is she” asks Grace. “A lot” replies a grim Sam.   
-Passions-  
It was the day of Gwen’s appointment. Rebecca reluctantly got out of bed. She got up this early for no one but her daughter. Ivy was awake and sipping coffee their housekeeper made fresh that morning. Rebecca grumpily greeted her comrade-in-arm, and Ivy gave an equal greeting back. “Have you heard from Julian at all” asks Ivy. “Yes, before bed. Turns out Ethan Martin has cancer. Julian feels it’s not as bad as Theresa’s playing it” says Rebecca. “How is she playing it” asks Ivy. She keeps to herself that Theresa might not be playing. “She supposedly said the doctor told them that Ethan Martin has something like six months to live” Rebecca says after giving her breakfast order to the housekeeper. Both ladies lapse into silence as they eat their breakfast and leave to join Ethan and Gwen at the Dr. Abel’s office.   
They arrive at the same time as Ethan and Gwen. Gwen signs in with the receptionist and waits in a corner of the waiting room with Ethan, her mother and Ivy. Her mind begins to settle as she feels safer with the older ladies in LA. The group didn’t have to wait long for Gwen’s name to be called. They all go back and Gwen is examined and Dr. Abel tells them he wants to perform an ultrasound. There was nothing to be alarmed about he just wanted to make sure everything was okay.   
The nurse brings in the ultrasound machine and the doctor begins the ultrasound. They hear the baby’s heartbeat and see for themselves the baby is okay. The doctor notes the placenta is attached low in the uterus. He tells them this could be a problem in the pregnancy as is her blood pressure and stress.   
Gwen assures that she is trying to remain as stress-free as possible. Ivy and Rebecca assured the doctor they were there to help Gwen in any way possible. Ethan said he would do everything in his power to assure Gwen a stress-free pregnancy. They talked a little more and then they left.   
Arriving back at the Crane Apartments, Ivy calls David and checks in on their plan. David informs her of recent events in Harmony and how Grace recently told him she was choosing Sam. She is at first angry but sees an opening in being supportive of the situation with Kay. Ivy hangs up after agreeing to not reveal the truth about David and David says he is going to leave town. He just hopes it doesn’t blow up in their faces.   
Rebecca flopped down on the couch after coming from her daughter’s apartment. She worried for Gwen. Ethan seemed devoted. Coming all the way to LA, not even communicating with the trollop. Nothing seemed to put her daughter at ease. Hopefully they could keep Gwen calm enough to deliver a healthy baby. She, like her daughter, fear all their planning will be for naught if the baby dies or is stillborn. Especially, since Ethan Martin is sick. Coming out of her own reverie, Rebecca wonder what Ivy was doing in her room. She had immediately gone to her room as soon as they arrived back at the Crane Apartments. Rebecca was just about to go and ask her friend when Ivy appeared. Rebecca asked if she wanted to go shopping for baby things and Ivy said yes. They told Gwen to come with them and they would go out to eat as well. So the three ladies went shopping and to lunch putting aside all thoughts of the souls in Harmony.  
While in Harmony, Miguel was still deciding on whether or not to file charges against Kay or not. He was deeply conflicted about his long-time friend. Miguel knew that Luis and his Mother knew. So did Charity. But he told them to hold off on telling anyone else. He wanted to rail at the world one minute and hide away the next. His therapist said feeling that way is normal. Miguel know he has a long way to go to get past this betrayal, but he doesn’t think he has to strength to forgive Kay.  
While Miguel and his family were struggling, Kay was certain that she would win Miguel. If she timed it right she would soon know that she’s pregnant. Feeling confident that Miguel will realize that they belong together and will raise the child together. Then Charity will lose for once  
While still lost in thought, Kay didn’t notice Jessica walk by her room. It took all her strength to not walk in there and slap Kay for all she worth. Doing that to Miguel and Charity. How dare she? Bad enough what she did to Miguel, but to not even be sorry for it. She overheard what Kay said last night to their parents. Jessica feared for her sister. What heartache was instore for her family now. Shaking her head, Jessica continues on her way to the kitchen.   
She joins her mother and father in the kitchen. “Hi, Jess, how are you this morning” asks Sam as Jessica kisses her mom on the cheek and sits down. “Good” she replies, taking in the appearance of both parents. “How are you and mom holding up” Jessica asks. “Been a long week” Grace replies. The trio sits down for breakfast as Kay comes down the stairs. Seeing to looks she is getting, Kay says, “Well I guess everyone knows.” “Cut the sass Kay” says Grace as both she and Sam pose a united front. “You really need to hope that the DA doesn’t decide to press drug or assault charges against you. Not to mention what Miguel could press” says Sam. Kay sullenly take a piece of fruit from the counter and leaves the house. “Where did we go wrong with that girl” asks a tired Grace to Sam. Jessica places a hand on her mother’s shoulder. Sam replies, “I don’t know, Grace, I just don’t know.” All three eat their breakfast in silence. Sam leaves after finishing for the police station. Grace for the B&B and Jessica for her mother’s antique store. All were worried for Kay and the brewing storm on the horizon.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few weeks since the last chapter. The Charity/Miguel wedding is taking place. Tabitha will feature in this chapter. Kay has a big announcement. Miguel comes to a decision about Kay, and Theresa finally manages to let Ethan go forever and moves on. More heartache in LA. On with the story.  
Chapter 3  
It was the morning of Charity and Miguel’s wedding. There have been some slight changes in the choice of bridesmaids. Kay is no longer in the wedding party. Jessica is now the maid of honor. This doesn’t bother Kay in the slightest. She had woken up sick the last few days and was finding her pants tight. Kay planned on asking Eve for a pregnancy test. She was sure it was positive.   
The atmosphere around the Bennett house was icy to say the least. Kay was not talking to anyone. Charity was avoiding Kay as much as humanly possible. Jessica was trying to make things easier on her parents by not taking sides, though it was clear to all she wasn’t happy with her sister. Sam and Grace were leaning on each other. Grace had talked to Father Lonagain and ask to annul her first marriage to David. The good Father did so.   
Everyone was at the church just as the wedding was about to start. Kay pulled Eve aside and asked her to do a pregnancy test. Eve did so as the ceremony got underway. Just as the Father got to the part of where anyone had any objections, in rush Kay with a bombshell. “I pregnant and Miguel is the father” she blurts out to a stunned crowd.   
Miguel replies with, “How do I know it’s mine?” Charity just glared daggers at Kay. “How could doubt our baby? Don’t you remember that night” says a tearful Kay. Kay now fears that Miguel might reveal more about that night then the news that they slept together. “Kay, you drugged me. How do I know you didn’t sleep around to get pregnant just to claim it’s mine” says a furious Miguel. This bit of news brings about another bit of stunned silence. Now the town and all her friends know she drugged Miguel.   
“Miguel, don’t lie” says a red-faced Kay, “we made love and created this baby.” “No you didn’t, when Pilar and I arrived Miguel was in a stupor on the bed and you were both naked. You had obviously just finished having sex. You took advantage Kay” states an angry Charity. Turning to Miguel she asks, “Do you still wish to marry me Miguel?” “Absolutely,” he replies. They both turn to the Father and tell him to continue with the ceremony. They precede to get married.   
Kay is devastated. How could they, thinks Kay as she watches from the comfort of not her mother’s arms, she rejects that, but Eve’s. Miguel, the man she loved, has broken her heart by marrying her cousin. Grace feels the sting of the rejection but resolves to stand by her daughter. She will need all the help she can get, now that she has a baby on the way. Grace leaned into Sam as Charity and Miguel both took vows to love one another until death do they part. While Sam watch Kay weep for Miguel, he knew that if Miguel proved to be the father, Kay might lose custody of the baby and might go to jail.  
The whole scene brought back vivid memories for Theresa. She was caught up in the memories when Fox’s touch on her arm brought her back. She never thought she’d share something like this with her brother. Theresa felt for Miguel, but knew that if Kay’s baby was his, he would step up. Pilar was angry for her son. Kay was no longer the little girl she once knew. She had changed into someone Pilar didn’t even recognize. Soon the ceremony was over and everyone except for Kay and Eve, headed to the Crane mansion for the reception. Miguel and Charity resolved to put Kay out of their minds for now. In the limo, Miguel tells Charity he is filing charges against Kay and filing for a paternity test on the baby if there really was one. He didn’t trust Eve. What with what happened with Ethan Martin and all.   
-Passions-  
In LA, Gwen has settled down a lot since Ivy and Rebecca came out to help her. They all three have just enjoyed a Theresa-free zone. Though Ivy hasn’t been thrilled by the reports coming in from her sources on the developing relationship between Fox and Theresa. Rebecca was worried about the silence from Julian. Both women were also growing worried about Gwen’s high blood pressure. She could develop pre-eclampsia if it doesn’t come down. One night soon after the big wedding in Harmony, their biggest worry comes true.   
Gwen woke one night, nearly full term, with contractions. She wakes up Ethan just as her water breaks. Along with the ammonitic fluid there is blood. Ethan immediately calls for an ambulance. Then he calls their mothers. Gwen is rushed to the hospital and the others follow. Her doctor is called and Gwen’s pressure spikes.   
Dr. Abel tells Ethan he can save only one. Either Gwen or the baby. Ethan tells the doctor to save Gwen. They can have more children. So the doctor enters the room and starts barking out orders. They manage to just barely save Gwen. They had to put Gwen into a medically induced coma for a week and give her several pints of blood. In the end, their baby, a little girl, is stillborn. Ethan is devastated. So are Rebecca and Ivy.   
Both women feel that their granddaughter’s stillbirth is somehow Theresa’s fault. They feared how Gwen would take the news. Rebecca thought that Ethan was going to leave now that there was nothing tying him to her daughter. But she was wrong. Both she and Ivy saw as he sat by Gwen’s beside for the week that Gwen was in the coma.   
-Passions-  
It was a week later, when they brought Gwen out of the coma. First thing she noticed was the baby was gone from her belly. She asks about where her child is. Gwen then sees the look on Ethan’s stubble covered face and realizes that her baby is gone. An agonized cry breaks from her mouth. She just sorta closes her eyes and cries. Her mother and Ivy stand by and cry with her. They tell her that they almost lost her to. Also that she will have other children, to trust them. Soon, Gwen will have herself a child to call her own.   
Ethan asks to have some time alone with his wife. They leave, so does the medical staff after taking Gwen’s vital. “There wasn’t much choice. The chance the baby would have survived were even less than yours. I would have lost you both if I picked the baby” says Ethan trying to get through the grief clouding Gwen’s mind.  
“But why our child, why now” she cries, “we were almost done with the pregnancy.” “I don’t know baby; I just don’t know” he replies. They hold each other and cry.   
Outside the room, Ivy and Rebecca are both coming to the same conclusion. Theresa hadn’t chased after Ethan then Gwen wouldn’t have had a difficult pregnancy. No troubled pregnancy, no stillbirth and almost dying. They pledge to get the tramp, even if it took them a while to do so.  
In Harmony, Miguel and Charity had just returned from their honeymoon. Miguel called the DA and told him that he wanted to press charges against Kay for the incident where Kay drugged him and then had her way with him. He still had a hard time thinking the term “rape” even through that was an accurate term. He had a meeting with the DA that day. He and Charity were going together to the meeting. Miguel also had the backing of Alistair, of all people. That truly surprised him. To have Alistair in his corner was a big help.   
The meeting with the DA took about an hour. The DA, Jordan Hempson, told Miguel that they had forensic evidence and a statement for the kid who supplied Kay with the drugs. Hempson tells Miguel this would be a messy case, that to avoid it being splashed all over the tabloids even more, a plea bargain would be best. Miguel and Charity agreed to allow the DA to offer Kay a plea bargain. Miguel and Charity spent the rest of the day   
Kay on the other hand, spent the day as she spent every other day since the wedding, wondering if the police or her father were going to come for her. She hopes that the stuff Miguel said at the reception, about pressing charges, was just him letting off steam. He was her best friend. They had been friends since she was small. Just as she was imagining a life with Miguel, there was a knock on the front door. It was two officers. “I’m sorry Mrs. Bennett, but we have a warrant for your daughter’s arrest” says one of the officer. Grace shows the officers into the house and called Kay down stairs.   
Kay is angry at the interruption, but comes downstairs anyway. “What do you want mom” she says, stumbling on the last word. “What are they doing here” Kay asks. The female officer approaches with handcuffs out as the other one begins to read Kay her rights. Kay backs up and begins to argue with the officers. Calling for her mother and father, Kay is cuffed and read her rights. Grace is told that the Chief has already called an attorney for Kay and that he will meet Kay at the station. Grace just nods. Jessica is watching from the kitchen with tears in her eyes. Grace sees Jessica and crosses the living room to her. Hugging Jessica, Grace tries to reassure them both that Kay will be alright.   
At the mansion, Theresa is going over the designs for the fall line when her mother comes in and tells her that Kay was arrested today. Theresa is relived but at the same time sadden by the events. She still remembers Kay as the little girl hanging out with her brother. But she remembered her own obsession with Ethan and what it almost cost her. She and her mother talk for a few minutes until she realizes that it is past time for Ethan Martin’s medicine. Theresa and Pilar both go to check on the child and find that he has passed away in his sleep. Theresa’s scream brings all of the mansion running. The nurse hired to attend to Ethan Martin tries to perform CPR and they call for an ambulance. They arrive and Ethan Martin is pronounced dead.   
Alistair called for the Funeral Home to come and take the child’s body away. He had already made the arrangements so that Theresa wouldn’t have to make them or worry about a thing. Alistair felt the death of Ethan Martin acutely. He had gotten close to his grandson. Alistair read to him every day, both Alistair and Ethan Martin look forward to story time. Alistair sees Fox coming up the stairs towards the nursery where Theresa is being held by Pilar.   
Fox whispers to Pilar that he can take Theresa so she can tell the rest of their family. Pilar thanks them. Theresa barely feels the sift, but soon realizes that her mother is no longer holding her. Looking up, she sees it is Fox with Alistair standing beside them. “I have to call a funeral home” says a frazzled and teary Theresa. “Already taken care of, and I apologize if I overstepped my bounds, but I have already made the arrangements on your behalf” states a sadden Alistair. Theresa reaches out and hugs Alistair all the while saying thank you. “I don’t think I could have handled doing any of that” says Theresa. Julian who was standing silently says, “When will the funeral be Father.” “In two days Julian, if that’s all right with you Theresa” Alistair says looking at first Julian then Theresa. “That’s fine Alistair” Theresa says as the Funeral Home arrived to take Ethan Martin’s body. Julian feels marginalized by these turn of events.   
He heard from Rebecca that Gwen lost her baby a week before and now is blaming Theresa. Julian knows that Ivy and Rebecca have vowed to get back at the girl. But he doubted that they will be successful. What with Alistair treating her and Fox like bosom buddies. Still Julian often wished he had Alistair’s support the way they did, after all he did for him. Julian decided to take his leave of them as they were distracted by the funeral home. He just hoped this meant that Theresa was leaving the mansion. Julian didn’t want to imagine what will happen when Gwen and the rest get back from LA and Theresa is still living here.   
-Passions-  
It had been a bad couple of days. Kay was held for a night and release on house arrest. She could only leave for doctor appointments and appointments with her attorney. Kay’s attorney got a very good plea offer from the DA. He urged Kay to take the deal. She would only be charged with assault and drug possession; she wouldn’t face a sex offense. Kay worried about jail time but her attorney promises a suspended sentence with five years’ probation and mandatory counseling and drug court with random drug tests. Kay had a week to think things over. She also could not contact Miguel in any way.   
The whole Bennett family was at the church twice that week. The first time was a few days after Kay’s release for Ethan Martin’s funeral. Then they found themselves there again. Now they were here for Sarah Winthrop’s funeral. It was a sad week all around. Kay so badly wanted to be the one comforting Miguel, but a restraining order prevented that.   
Gwen was in the church, looking into the coffin that held her child. She was absolutely furious with Theresa. Just like Rebecca and Ivy, Gwen felt the blame for Sarah’s death was squarely on Theresa’s shoulder. The three of them also felt a sense of cosmic justice that God took Ethan Martin from Theresa. Now they had to find a way to get her out of their lives. The one good thing, according to Gwen, was that Theresa stayed away from the funeral. She didn’t want to see that woman’s face again.  
Ethan was watching his wife, trying to anticipate her needs on this distressing day. He was burying his firstborn today. He also lost his godson around the same time. Ethan’s heart was breaking for his losses. He knows not only does his wife blame Theresa but so does his mother and Rebecca. That worried him. To top it off, his sister, Kay, was in trouble. Facing possible rape charges if she doesn’t plea out. What is his world coming too?  
The funeral is over and everyone goes home. Gwen, Ethan and their little group went back to the mansion. Unbeknownst to them, Theresa is there packing Ethan Martin’s things away. When they arrive at the mansion, Gwen decides to go upstairs and lie down for a while. Ethan says he will join her. She smiles at this. After walking upstairs and heading to their room. They hear voices coming from the nursery. It also sounds as if there are three people in there and at least one has been crying. Deciding to see who was in there, they open the door. They are surprised to not only see Fox and Theresa but Alistair as well. The sight of Theresa infuriates Gwen.   
Theresa can tell by the look on Gwen’s face that she isn’t happy to see her. Alistair asks just what they think they are doing barging in. Ethan noticing his wife tensing up, tells Alistair that they were heading to their room and heard voices and decided to investigate. Alistair tells them bluntly they are not needed and to leave. He also reminds Ethan of the fact he has work the next day. The two of them left for their room angry and annoyed at the way they were treated. Like they weren’t welcome by Alistair and ignored by Fox and Theresa. Ethan though was worried for his wife. The stress wasn’t good for her. He hoped she was opened to some counseling.   
-Passions-  
The next day, Kay called her attorney and told him she would take the deal. He told her he would inform the DA straight away. Kay hung up the phone and went downstairs to tell her parents. Grace let out a sigh of relief. At least Kay wouldn’t go to jail. She still hasn’t stopped hanging out with Tabitha but at least she would have her baby outside of jail. Sam was happy that Kay was taking responsibility for her actions.   
Jessica wonders what this will mean for her family. There are the scandals a missing first husband, two unknown sons and Kay’s. She just hopes her family survives all of it. Looking into the kitchen after her sister leaves, she sees her mother and father hold each other and has hope. Hope that her parents’ relationship is only getting stronger. Then she hears her father tell her mother that he needs to tell Ivy that their relationship will never be more than Ethan’s mother and Father. That it was the total extent of their interaction.  
Sam leaves and Grace gets herself ready to go to the B&B. Jessica comes in and tells her mother everything will be alright. Both Jessica and Grace feel that their family is at a turning point and that things will get better. It has to right?  
Sam arrives at the mansion at the same time they have finished breakfast. Ivy is told he is wanting to see her. This makes Ivy very happy. She tells the maid that she will she him and to show him to the solarium. Straighten out her clothes, Ivy checks her appearance in a nearby mirror and walks into the solarium. “Hello Sam” she says, “how are you holding up with everything?” “Fine,” he replies, “But that’s not why I am here.” She gets very excited. Hopefully, he’s here to tell me he’s leaving Grace, thinks Ivy. “I don’t want you to think badly of me or think I am not your friend, but I think we should only interact as Ethan’s parents not as close friends. Not saying we have to stop being friends or stop being civil. It just means that we should not be a close of friends. You understand” says Sam hoping that Ivy does. Ivy is floored. Sam doesn’t want to spend time with her. “You don’t want to spend time with me or our son” says a floored Ivy. “No you misunderstand, I still want to spend time getting to know Ethan and be a family but you and I shouldn’t spend so much time together” he replies. “I think I understand. You can see yourself out surely” she says tightly. Sam leaves and she waits until she hears the front door shut to hurl a vase at the wall. “This is not over” vows Ivy. She goes on to vow that Sam will be hers come hell or high water.  
Rebecca came into the solarium to investigate the noise of the breaking vase. She sees an angry Ivy and asks what’s wrong. Ivy tells her it’s nothing and changes the subject. They begin to discuss the problem they both have by the name of Theresa Lopez-FitzGerald. They are soon joined by Gwen who has saw off to work her husband. All three continue to plot and plan for a few hours. Ivy soon realizes it is lunch time. They decide to take and surprise Ethan and Julian and have them meet the ladies at the Seascape for lunch. Ivy begs off and decides to spend lunch at the mansion planning her next move in getting Sam.   
Rebecca called Julian and Gwen called Ethan. Both couples plan to meet at the Seascape. Unbeknownst to them, Fox and Theresa planned on meeting a returning Chad and Whitney at the Seascape as well. It was awkward for Whitney and Theresa since Eve, Whitney’s mother, failed to diagnose Ethan Martin’s cancer while it was still treatable.   
The four couples meet up at the hostess stand at the Seascape. There are angry hurt feelings and awkward pauses. Soon the couples are shown to their tables. At Theresa and Fox’s table, the hurt feeling between Whitney and Theresa are palpable. Whitney doesn’t know how to react to a friend who holds her mother partially responsible for her son’s death. She knows that Theresa no longer trust Eve and that hurts Whitney who whole heartedly loves her mother. Chad just doesn’t know how to react to the two women now in this changed dynamic. He also doesn’t know Fox.   
Chad knows he and Whitney are on shaky ground because of his past. But getting past that is difficult. He is just hoping by being on her home turf that they can get back what they had. Chad is also surprised by the changes he has seen in the entire Lopez-FitzGerald family. With everything from what happened with Kay Bennett to the death of Ethan Martin. But he feels the relationship between Whitney and Theresa is forever changed.  
On the other side of the room, things are going much smoother. Rebecca and Gwen are keeping up a lively conversation. Ethan is doing a good job keeping engaged in the conversation. Julian is trying to stay in, but has lapsed into silence more than once. He hopes the meal will end soon. Gwen and Rebecca finish their meal and bid the men goodbye. The men went back to Crane Industries.   
Back at Theresa and Fox’s table, the silted meal continues for thirty minutes and then Chad and Whitney bid them goodbye. After they leave the table, Theresa heaves a long sigh. “I think I lost my best friend Fox” says a sadden Theresa. “You’re my best friend Resa” replies Fox as he tries to make her smile. He tells her it’s time to get back to work. She follows his lead as he pays for the meal and then they leave the restaurant. They too head back to work at Crane Industries.  
-Passions-  
Tabitha has had a turbulent few months. First she couldn’t prevent Charity and Miguel from getting married. But alas, their luck held and they survived. Then she lost Timmy. The only consolation she had to get her through was finding out she was pregnant. That was a shocker. To have a baby now, though the women in her family were fertile well into their 600’s.   
Kay was a helpful girl. A pity she couldn’t tempt Miguel away from Charity. Guess Miguel was more faithful then she gave him credit for. That or Charity weaves a stronger spell so to speak. But soon times will be changing. Tabitha could feel it in her bones.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter deals with court and Kay’s allocution hearing. There will be backstory and information on the baby as well as information on what Alistair has in store for Eve and Julian as well as Rebecca. On with the story.  
Chapter 4  
It was allocution day for Kay. Today was the day Kay formally entered her plea to assault and drug possession and received her sentence. Kay arrived at the courthouse with her family. Her mother, father and little sister. Noah was still away at college. She was nervous but was hoping to maybe see Miguel. Charity doesn’t talk to her mother much anymore. Kay feels a little guilty at that.  
In the hallway of the courthouse, Kay caught sight of Miguel. When he saw her he turned the other way and talked to the DA. Kay felt the sting of this as acutely as if he had hit her. She rubbed her growing belly swearing to the child within that Miguel will be with them.   
The case was called and Kay and everyone went into the courtroom. Kay, her attorney, the DA, all walked to the tables in front of the judge. Kay was sworn and the Judge asked her if she understood as to what she was pleading to. Kay responded yes to the judge’s question. The judge then asked Kay to say in her own words what happened that night. Kay begins, “I went over to spend some time with my friend Miguel, I had some drugs that I got off a kid at school and put them in his favorite soda and made sure he drank it. Then I took him to his room and we had sex.” The judge disgusted with the plea agreement, ask the DA if this satisfies them. The DA says yes. The judge, saying though she wishes the plea agreement were different she understands why the victim wishes the matter over with. With that part said the Judge imposes the agreed upon sentence. A five year suspended sentence, five years’ probation and mandatory counseling. And with a bang of the mallet the case was over. Miguel and his family shakes the DA’s hand and turns to leave the courtroom. At the same time a process server serves Kay with papers demanding a paternity test for the baby she is carrying. She screams out Miguel’s name and he stops and turns toward her and responds.   
“What is the meaning of this” demands an angry Kay. “I have never lied to you” she goes on to say next. “No you just drugged and raped me” replies Miguel who then turns and leaves as does the rest of his family present that day. All the while Kay’s tries to calm her down. They are partially successful. Kay knows that her child is Miguel’s. She hadn’t been with anyone else. He was her first and she was his and no one could take that from her.   
Chad spent that morning wondering how to get Theresa and Whitney to reconcile. He could see both points of view. Chad could see Whit’s side, if someone was messing with his mother’s reputation, that would certainly be a burr under his saddle. Also he definitely could see where Theresa was coming from. He wouldn’t know what to do if he lost a child too. But, maybe there was no going back in the girls’ relationship. To end a lifelong friendship is a big thing. He noticed the clock on the wall. Chad had to get going if he was to meet Ethan on time. He just hoped he wouldn’t have to choose like what Whitney obviously feels like she has to. To choose family or friendship. Chad prayed he’d never have to choose.   
Chad and Ethan meet up at the Book Café. They both caught up on what has happened since they last saw each other. Though in the same city, they had spent little time together. Chad shared his troubles and worries and so did Ethan. Ethan also shared his concern for Kay. He, like Chad, hoped Kay would snap out of whatever dream world she was trapped in. They talked for another half hour and then Ethan needed to get back to the office and Chad the recording studio. Saying their goodbyes to each other the men went their separate ways.  
-Passions-  
The days’ pass with few things changing but the pregnancies of Tabitha, Kay and surprising Sheridan. This pregnancy was a surprise to most people including Sheridan and Antonio. They were not expecting to get pregnant this early in their marriage. Some tried to say it was Luis’s, but Sheridan and Luis both say that they hadn’t been with each other for quite some time before her marriage to Antonio. Pilar was excited by the idea of more grandchildren. Though she felt that the idea of the others having children of their own and hers being gone might hurt Theresa terribly.  
Theresa, herself, was excited for her siblings. She knew that they wanted children and while it hurt to think of them having children and she isn’t. Theresa didn’t begrudge her brothers their happiness. Plus, she was kinda excited to be an aunt. She just hoped none of her brothers got hurt.  
Miguel and his attorney met Kay and hers as well as Kay’s parents, at the hospital earlier the morning several days after Kay’s allocution and sentencing. Today was the day they did the DNA paternity test for Kay’s baby. Kay was now six months pregnant. She was showing quite a bit. Kay had started to show. She had hoped Miguel would wake up and be with her and the baby. But he has not budge an inch in his stance.   
Miguel stood with his attorney on one side of the room. Kay kept trying to get his attention and even tried walking over to him but his attorney stopped her before she made it to him. He watched her walk sullenly back over to her attorney and parents. Miguel wanted very little to do with Kay. He felt that if he is the father of the baby then he will be civil towards her but if not then he will have nothing to do with her. The lab tech came out and called both Kay and himself back towards were they draw blood. This test would be a simple blood test. Alistair promised that he would get a rush on the test. Turnaround time would be by the end of the day. Miguel is soon joined in waiting by his wife, Charity and his mother, Pilar.   
Kay and her parents wait on the other side of the room. Five hours later, the tech comes out and calls their names again. He tells them he has the results of the paternity test. The baby Kay is carrying is indeed Miguel’s. Miguel simply nods and thanks the lab tech. Kay then attempts a second time to talk to Miguel. “Miguel, wait I think we really need to talk about our relationship” she says as she grabs on to his arm. He calmly turns and coldly addresses Kay, “Kay, you and I are no longer friends, we have no relationship other than as parents to our child.” “While I will be there for the baby we will have no relationship beyond co-parents” Miguel calmly states.   
Kay is devastated. How could Miguel say things like that to her? She was having his child, they had to be together. That’s the way it is, isn’t it? Miguel quietly slips from her now weakened grasp and leaves with his group. All the while Kay’s parents try to comfort their daughter. While they hate that Kay is hurting, both Sam and Grace feel she needed to hear that, hopefully that will snap Kay out of her fantasy world. Maybe she will take her probation seriously and work with her counselor instead of against them. They guide a crying Kay out of the hospital as well. She is taken home to rest. Grace feels that there is more to come for Kay. Hopefully Kay will be fine, Grace knew Miguel wasn’t a vengeful boy but she knew karma wasn’t done with Kay. Changes were coming quick for Harmony.  
-Passions-  
The next few weeks flew by for the citizens of Harmony. The pregnancies progressed and more changes came to Harmony. Eve was served with papers to appear before the medical licensing board for her handling of Ethan Martin’s medical care. There has been a serious claim of both ethical and legal violations in her handling of his care. Eve just knew that Alistair was behind the complaints. Both he and Theresa held her responsible for the death of Ethan Martin.  
Julian was furious after getting off the phone with Eve that morning she received the papers. He searched out his father in his office. Walking in with bothering to knock, Julian said, “Father just what are you doing to Eve?” Furious at being interrupted, Alistair says, “I am simply ensuring another child or person isn’t harmed by that fraud again.” “Now leave my office before I have you thrown out” states a still angry Alistair. Julian leaves but silently vows to put a stop to whatever his father and Theresa have planned for Eve. Whatever it is can’t be good.   
While at the Bennett residence, Kay is still wasn’t the kind to give up on her dream of being with Miguel. She ignored all her therapist’s advice. Still believing that Miguel will be hers, Kay was worrying her parents and siblings. They felt she was becoming unstable.   
The only bright spot in Kay’s increasingly brittle little world was her baby. A little girl, Kay was going to call Maria. Sam and Grace were finding it easier to prove a united front in the face of the troubles Kay brought.   
Meanwhile, Miguel was still in therapy and finding it easier to deal with Kay. He attends the doctor’s appointments to be involved in the pregnancy but cuts out any attempt Kay makes at reconciling their friendship. Not even a little bit. Even he notices that Kay makes no attempt at helping herself. She just seems to be spiraling downward. He begins to fear for the safety of not only Charity but himself as well.   
Kay is soon reported for repeated harassing phone calls made to Charity, threatening her and her safety. The same scene as before, two officers coming to the house. Grace answering the door. Only this time Kay is almost nine months pregnant. She is even more scared then before. The officers take a frighten and tearful Kay to their car. They tell Grace that it was reported that she had been threatening her cousin and harassing her over the phone. They tell her the Chief was told this morning by the DA and her probation officer violated her and ordered her arrest.   
As Kay was driven away, Grace called Kay’s attorney and told him to meet them at the police station.   
That day was a turning point for several couples as well. Ethan and Gwen learned, after several failed attempts at getting pregnant again, that she was barren. This devastated Gwen, who felt it was a curse put upon her by Theresa somehow. Both Sheridan and Tabitha were rushed to the hospital in labor. They were soon joined by an escorted Kay. Officers stood by while Kay was in labor. Miguel was notified that his child soon would be born. Tabitha was very near her due date but Sheridan was a little early. This concerned her doctor but the Harmony Hospital had an excellent neo-natal unit. Alistair knew Julian was the father of Tabitha’s child. He showed up at the hospital as she was giving birth. As soon as Tabitha gave birth to her daughter, the nurses told her that Alistair wishes to see her. Tabitha lets him in and he tells her that he wants nothing more than to help take care of his granddaughter. Tabitha sees he is sincere and accepts his help. Alistair then goes to his daughter’s room and waits outside with Pilar, who is waiting on two grandchildren. He decides to pass the time talking with Pilar. Alistair asks Pilar questions about taking care of children. He wants to be more hands on with his grandchildren. A chance to start over not only with his grandchildren but his children.   
Soon Antonio comes out of Sheridan’s delivery room, and tells everyone gathered that he has a son. They have a son; they are naming him Martin Lopez-FitzGerald. Marty for short. “They will allow visitors in a while” Antonio says. Alistair excuses himself to make a phone call. Just then the doctor comes out of Kay’s room and asks for Miguel. Miguel speaks up and approaches the doctor. The doctor tells Miguel that Kay had delivered a baby girl but that the child was having some difficulty breathing. The baby had been taken to the Neo-natal Intensive care unit. The problem was troubling but should resolve itself. Taking the baby to the NICU was really more of a precaution.   
Pilar told Miguel to go to the NICU and see his daughter. Theresa also urged him to go. To bond with his daughter. Reassure himself that she would be find. As for Theresa, she was a little sad to heard the joyous news of her brothers’ little bundles of joys. But she was more than happy for them. A boy and girl to join the family and with Paloma returning to the states next week. What tide seemed to change for the Lopez-FitzGerald Family.   
Sam and Grace were at the hospital when Kay was giving birth. But like Miguel, they were regulated to the waiting room. Protocol stated that no non-essential people are allowed in the delivery room. This means only the officers guarding the prisoner and medical personnel. Miguel told Grace and Sam to accompany him to the NICU. He said the same thing to his mother. Miguel told both sets of grandparents that they would take turns seeing little Maria. All four left the waiting room for the NICU. There they took turns seeing the little Bennett/Lopez-FitzGerald.   
Back in the waiting room Antonio came out and said that Sheridan was ready for visitors. One of her first was her father, Alistair. He entered the room and approached Sheridan who sat in her bed holding her son. He, Alistair Crane, was a little afraid as he came closer to the bed holding his daughter and grandson. “Sheridan, I know we have our differences and struggles in the past and would like to start anew” he begins, “I don’t want there to be such chasms between us anymore. I know it will be a while before you could trust me but I would like to extend the first branch.” This stuns Sheridan at first but looking closely at her father both she and Antonio both see that Alistair is being truthful. “I would like to start again, too Father” says Sheridan. “Would you like to meet your new grandson” she says as she hands Marty to Alistair. Alistair takes the baby into his arms and hugs him. He makes a promise to be there for not only Marty but his mother and uncle as well as his cousins. This brings tears to not only Sheridan’s eyes but Antonio’s as well.   
Soon all three women were resting. The families having gone home after wishing them well. Prayers being said for the babies and the new mothers.  
-Passions-  
Kay is returned to the jail the next morning. She is still scared. Scared for herself and her daughter. What will happen from here? Not long after arriving back at the jail, Kay met with her attorney. He informed her that she not only caught a new charge but violated her probation by going to Miguel’s home. When she asked how they learned of this, Kay is reminded of the court ordered therapy. Where by the therapist has to report any violations to her probation officer. Kay then remembers telling her therapist about calling to harass and threaten Charity as well as going to the Lopez-FitzGerald house. Kay realizes she screwed up. She shouldn’t have said a thing. They match up the calls from her cell phone to the harassing calls that Charity made a compliant about getting to add weight to the DA’s case against her.   
The attorney was afraid the DA might not deal this time. With the violation of her probation she was facing the five-year sentence on the assault and drug possession charges. With the new charges and violation of a restraining order Kay was facing serious time. Kay and her attorney talked for thirty minutes and then he left to meet with the DA. Plea negotiations. They were hoping to bargain the time down or at least run the times concurrent if at all possible.   
Sam was in his office that day thinking about his little granddaughter. It was very possible that she will spend the first years of her life with her mother in jail. Kay was looking a five years. That was the least she could face, if the DA doesn’t pursue additional charges. He wondered how this could have happened. He just hopped that nothing else bad happens to his family. They had enough heartache as it is.   
Just as he came out of his reverie and got down to work, Sam heard a knock at the door to his office. It was Grace. “I thought you could use a pick-me-up” Grace says lifting up a bakery bag and a take-out coffee cup. Sam smiles and tells Grace that is exactly what he needs. She comes in and sets the cup and bag on his desk avoiding paperwork. They talk a bit before Grace says she needs to get to the B&B. She also tells him that Jessica is at the shop. Grace leaves and Sam gets down to paperwork.   
Outside of the Harmony police station, Ivy watches Grace walk out saying hi to passing officers as she goes. It seems that Grace and Sam’s relationship is going strong. She has heard through her informants that Grace found anomalies in the story David told her about their marriage and about where and when they got married. The Vatican could find no record of the priest who supposedly married them. Nor could the parish in which they were supposedly married. Father Lonagain was working with the archdiocese in verifying that the marriage actually took place.  
Ivy knew that secrets were going to come out. She just hoped that she could convince Sam of her “truth” instead. Ivy knew that she had to get rid of Grace then she and Sam could be a family with their son, Ethan. That was her ultimate dream, to be a family with Sam.   
Pilar spent the day helping her son prepare the room they were going to use as a nursery. Miguel was still adjusting to fatherhood he spent the morning at the hospital. They released the baby from the NICU to the regular nursery that morning. The breathing troubles were over. They were keeping the baby for a few more days to be on the safe side. But little Maria was doing well. Charity was helping Pilar, then she was meeting Miguel at his attorney’s office. Miguel was moving to take custody of Maria since Kay was in jail. The bond hearing for Kay was that afternoon, Miguel was meeting his attorney at eleven a.m. From there Charity and Miguel were going to the DA’s office to go over the case then to the courthouse. They wanted to be there for Kay’s bond hearing. Charity needed to see Kay for herself. To see what has become of her cousin.   
It was one in the afternoon and time for Kay’s bond hearing. The bailiff called Kay’s case and the judge asked for Kay’s plea. “Not guilty” says Kay. Her attorney begins to argue for ROR. The DA begins to argue for remand. The gist of the DA argument is that Kay poses a threat to her own cousin and has become increasingly more aggressive and unstable. Kay’s attorney argues that Kay is a new mother who needs to be with her child. As both men go back and forth the judge tires. He notices she has a probation retainer on her case anyway and remands her to custody. Kay was a wreck as the court officer took her away. Her attorney looked on sadly. He knew it would be an uphill battle now. He also had to tell not only her but Chief Bennett that Miguel was moving for custody of Maria, on the grounds that Kay was unstable and unfit to care for a child.   
He went to the jail and told all this to both Kay and Sam. While Sam was alright with Miguel taking custody of Maria, Kay was furious. First he marries her prissy cousin, then presses charges, now takes her daughter from her. How could he? Doesn’t he know how much she loves him. Doesn’t Miguel know that they are supposed to be together and raise Maria as a family. Now she was here in jail, all because of him and Charity.   
She told her attorney was there anyway her parents could take custody of Maria. She didn’t want her cousin around her daughter. Sam sadly informed his daughter that he and her mother, Grace decided the night before not to contest Miguel’s request for custody if he chose to seek it and Kay was denied bail. This put Kay into a rage. She began to scream and threw a chair. The guards came in at that time. They restrain Kay and take her out of the room. Sam heaves a weary sigh, and thanks the attorney. The attorney tells Sam that the DA still haven’t gotten back to him about a possible plea deal on all charges including the probation violation. He then leaves. Sam walks from Harmony Main Jail to the Police headquarters. He thinks about what has happened in the interview room of the Main Jail. Kay going berserk and throwing a chair after being told that he and Grace weren’t going to seek custody of Maria against Miguel. Entering the Police headquarters, Sam sees Ivy waiting for him.   
He groans out loud. What does she want, thinks Sam. He was coming to dread the visits the Ivy has been paying him. She has been trying to get him to spend time with just her and Ethan. But both he and Ethan have managed to avoid all her attempts. He has a sinking feeling she wants more then he’s willing to give. Sam greeted Ivy and asked her what brings her to the station. She says she is worried about Ethan. It seemed there is trouble between he and Gwen. She just wonders if Sam will talk with Ethan. He agrees to talk to Ethan and hurries Ivy out before she could ask any questions or make any more requests. Sam is left wishing for the day to hurry up and end. He goes into his office and calls Grace. Sam tells Grace that Miguel is seeking custody and that Kay is remanded to custody.  
-Passions-  
The next few weeks pass and the summer fades to fall. For Theresa, she and Fox have grown closer. They have decided to give dating a try. Chad and Whitney have been having problems and have decided to take a break from one another. Gwen and Ethan have been told that in-vitro was the only viable option. Gwen began the hormone treatment needed for her eggs to be harvested. They also began the search for a surrogate. Settling on a young woman name Christine Mitchell. As for Sheridan and Antonio, they are living in the cottage, raising their son Martin. Miguel was awarded full custody of his and Kay’s daughter, Maria. She has been in is custody for several weeks now and Miguel and Charity have gotten used to caring for a small infant. Pilar have been having chats with Alistair over the last several weeks. They have gotten to know one another very well. Rebecca and Julian have had several fight over his absence from their marriage. It seems that he no longer even joins Rebecca in bed. He just stays in his study. Ivy is upset at the distance that is not only developing between herself and Sam but with her and Ethan as well. It also seems that she, Gwen and Rebecca cannot put a stop anything involving Theresa and anyone connected with their lives. Paloma had arrived two weeks prior. It also seemed Noah came back to town around the same time. And soon more new arrivals would come too Harmony.   
With the change in the weather comes a new set of worries for some residents. It was time for the hearing on Kay’s probation violation. The bailiff lead Kay into the room where her attorney and the DA was waiting. The room was called to order and the judge entered. Everybody was seated and the judge ask why she was seeing this case again. The DA spoke up and told her about how Kay violated court orders to stay away from Miguel’s home and about how she harassed and threatened his wife, her own cousin, Charity.   
Then the judge asks the defense attorney what they have to say. He says Kay is not well. As he tries to continue Kay speaks up and says she was only trying to prove to Miguel that he should be with her and their daughter, not Charity. She goes on to start ranting about how Charity was trying to take her place as Maria’s mother. Kay’s attorney and the judge try to get her to stop speaking and her attorney finally does. He says that his client is obviously unwell. The DA stops him. The DA goes on to offer evidence to show how Kay was not insane in the legal definition of the word. The judge quickly ends the arguing. She has had enough. The judge finds Kay in violation of her probation. She will hold off on imposing formal sentencing until the other charges are address. She then calendars the case for another day three months from then. Kay is outraged. She need to be with her daughter, not sitting in a jail cell.


	5. Chapter 5

This part starts out on one of Theresa and Fox’s dates. Whitney too decides to go out and so do Ethan and Gwen. There is jealousy abound. Soon, too, is a deal reached for Kay? And Jessica, Noah, and Paloma, they too find Harmony changing for them. Tabitha sees what Alistair means by wanting to help and Pilar finds out Martin’s fate, so does Alistair. Now on with this chapter.   
Chapter 5  
It was a hopping night at the Blue Note. Fox has decided to treat his girlfriend of several months, Theresa, to a night of fun and dancing. They arrive and take a booth near the stage. Looking around after giving the waitress their drink order, Fox spots several people.   
Two people in particular he doesn’t want Theresa to notice or for them to notice Theresa. It was Ethan and Gwen. Though Ethan wasn’t the problem, Gwen was. Anytime she was near or saw Theresa, a different person emerged. There have been loud shouting matches with Gwen doing all the shouting, until Gwen realized that it made Theresa look like the bigger person by not engaging. Then Gwen was also telling everyone that if Theresa wasn’t after her husband then she wouldn’t have lost her daughter. So have Rebecca and Ivy. Though the older ladies were distracted by their own problems lately to worry much about Theresa. Hoping that luck will hold and Gwen will stay at her own table. Fox also noted Whitney at another table and remember the blow that her and Theresa’s relationship took when Eve’s license was suspended pending the outcome of her hearing. Which was coming soon. He knew his father was furious with his grandfather over that.  
Turning back to his girlfriend, Fox noted the look in her eyes. The weariness was lessening. He thought she was always beautiful but it always seemed that there was a sadness she carried since the death of her son. Here was the woman that change the villainous Alistair Crane into a man one could proudly call friend or family. Hell, Alistair was even bringing his sisters back and bring them into Crane Industries.   
The drinks come and the song ends, so Theresa decides to take a look around and sees what Fox sees. She groans hoping that none of those people see her. Though she and Ethan have no problem, talking only at work, she has her share of problems with the two women. Her vanishing friendship with Whitney and the hatred that Gwen seems to have for her.   
Hearing her groan, Fox asks, “What’s wrong?” “Not what, but who” says Theresa. She tells he about spotting the two women. Fox tells her not to let them ruin their night and takes her hand. Looking into Fox’s face she kisses him and says, “You’re right.” “I’m always right” replies a laughing Fox. They look toward the stage where a new singer is being announced.   
At Ethan and Gwen’s table, Gwen catches sight of Theresa. At first she if livid. Accusing Theresa of following them. But Ethan reminds Gwen that Theresa couldn’t have known where they were going, as this was a last minute decision. Gwen settles down after reminding herself that Ethan hasn’t been around or alone with Theresa in ages. Theresa it seems has left her husband alone and moved on to a man with bigger pockets like all good little gold-diggers. She also spots Whitney. She had heard about Whitney and Chad. Gwen felt for the poor girl. It seemed she saw the true colors of her supposed friend and Eve, Whitney’s poor mother, is paying the price. Gwen just tries to forget about her problems, namely Theresa, and tries to enjoy a nice evening with her husband.   
Whitney, on the other hand, was trying to forget the past months and the problems she was having with her parents. It seemed her Aunt Liz was trying to break up her parents’ marriage. Then they all found out that Aunt Liz wasn’t even her Aunt. After that Chad and her broke up. He just didn’t understand that Alistair and, surprisingly, Theresa were trying to ruin her mother. They already taking away Eve’s right to practice medicine. Now it seemed her parents’ marriage was imploding. Her mother was staying out all hours of the day and night and her father, TC, was spending a lot of time with Liz even though she wasn’t family. Simone was hanging with Jessica and Paloma, who had returned some weeks before. Like the others, Whitney saw the other couples. While angry at her friend for the situation with her mother, she decided to ignore them in favor of trying to enjoy her evening. She concentrated on the singer on stage and tried to focus on the new singer that took the stage. Whitney hoped to pass the night relaxing and enjoying a song or two.  
The night was enjoyable for one of the couples and Whitney, but the other couple couldn’t forget past hurts enough to truly relax and enjoy the music. That couple was Ethan and Gwen. Gwen just couldn’t let things go. Her demeanor turned brittle and there was a tension in her shoulders. Ethan decided to end their evening early and took Gwen home by nine that evening. The other stayed later. Ethan wondered later in bed if Gwen would ever get over her hatred of Theresa. That was his last thought as he fell asleep. It took Gwen longer to fall asleep. Her final thought was I hate Theresa.   
-Passions-  
It was a few days after that night at the Blue Note. Fox was planning a big surprise. He was also surprised by his brother, Ethan, when Ethan stopped to talk to him. Ethan told him to treat Theresa well. That she deserved happiness in her life after all the sorrow that has come. That really surprised him that Ethan approved of his relationship with Theresa. He saw that Ethan was really trying to make his marriage to Gwen work and be a faithful husband. That Ethan was letting go of the idea of him and Theresa being together.   
Fox had gone to both Luis and Pilar and asked their permission to marry Theresa. Now having that permission, he planned a romantic evening at a house not far from the Lopez-FitzGerald’s home. A house he hoped that he and Theresa would soon share. He and Theresa were going after work that day. Snapping out of his daydreams, Fox buckled down to work  
In her own office, Theresa sat looking over various designs submitted by aspiring designers. She had several vacancies to fill on the different design teams. Fancy and Pretty both jumped at the chance to work in the new fashion department. Fancy was heading up one of the design teams and Pretty was working on the marketing end. Both were excelling in their respective positions. Theresa was glad Alistair was reaching out and reconnecting with his grandchildren, hell, he was even reconnecting with Sheridan. Watching Marty for Sheridan and Antonio so they could have a night out once and a while. Alistair had made a big change from the man he used to be. She also thought he might like her mother a bit. Theresa wasn’t sure about just where that relationship stood. They had become sorta friends.   
Then her thoughts turned towards her younger siblings. Paloma and Miguel. Miguel and his wife Charity were doing good. Both were going to school and working, as well as taking care of his young daughter, Maria. Kay was sentence to a year in jail and another five years’ probation on top of the five she already has. So now Kay has ten years’ probation with strict rules. She felt for Chief Bennett and his wife. As for Paloma, she has been going to finishing school and hanging with Simone and Jessica. The three of them have stayed relatively trouble-free.  
Snapping out of her thoughts, Theresa got back to finding designers. She couldn’t wait to find out what Fox had planned for tonight. She knew she loved that man.   
In another office at Crane Industries, Ethan was hard at work. He had a lot of paperwork to get through. Like Fox and Theresa, his mind also wandered. He wondered if Gwen was doing okay. They had a minor fight that morning. She wanted him to file a lawsuit against Theresa on the death of their daughter a year earlier. Ethan keep trying to explain that it was a horrible thing to have happen, but there was nothing that connects it to Theresa. Theresa went out of her way to avoid them since they got married. She even barely speaks to him now, out of respect for the vows they took. But Gwen was adamant. Though she was becoming less vocal as time passes. Rebecca and his mother seem more caught up in their own dramas then to be concerned about Theresa lately. His mother has been trying to work her way between his father and Grace. His father and Grace’s relationship has never been stronger. Now it seems his father is avoiding his mother. He had a talk with Fox on treating Theresa right. He knows Fox truly cares for Theresa and that Theresa has found love again with Fox. Though it hurts somewhat, he knows that he can’t hold out any hope for him and Theresa being together. Shaking his head, Ethan gets back to his paperwork wanting to get done early so he can surprise his wife with a surprise date night.   
-Passions-  
A blind-folded Theresa was guided in to a house on the same street as her mother’s by a hopeful Fox. He carefully guided her to a white table-cloth draped candle lit table set with beautiful china and pressed linens. Fox removed the blind-fold and Theresa took in the scene before her. The table, the candle light, everything was perfect. They sat down and Fox served the food that was being kept warm. They passed a wonderful evening. Fox says at the end of the meal, “Theresa, you know that I love you and want to spend my days with you.” This piques her interests. “I think it is time we move to the next level; will you be my wife” he asks. “YES” she shouts, throwing her arms around him. Fox slips the diamond ring that belonged to is great-grandmother on her finger. He goes on to tell her that he bought this house for them. She immediately asks to be shown around. So he gives her that grand tour. They plan on moving in together and decorating the big house how they want it. Fox then escorts Theresa back to her mother’s and bid her a good night. Theresa invites Fox to spend the night. Fox asks if she is sure and she says yes. They go to her room and Fox spends the night with Theresa in his arms. He could think of no better place to sleep.  
Back at the Crane mansion that night, Ethan surprised Gwen with a candle light dinner for two. He pulled out all the stops. Gwen was deeply touched by the gesture, and resolved to forget about any and all her problems for the night. As the night progressed she was quite successful at putting her worries out of her mind. It was like when they were first dating. Back before Theresa and the whole mess with the tabloid. Gwen still felt some guilt about the whole mess with the tabloid. She often wondered if she should confess the whole truth to Ethan. But, her mother reminds her that Ethan will go running back to Theresa if she were to do that. Snapping out of unwanted thoughts, Gwen just enjoyed a wonderful night with a wonderful husband. Soon, if all goes good, they soon should be parents and be a family. That was all she wanted, to be a family with Ethan.   
Elsewhere in the mansion, Rebecca and Julian were once again fighting. They had been doing that a lot. Her Pookie, as she calls Julian, seemed to change and not for the better. He had been spending a lot of time with that Eve Russell and locked in his study. She also heard through her informants that he has been getting into fights with his father as well. Rebecca thought to herself, after Julian stormed angrily out of their shared room, that she didn’t send Ethan’s true paternity to the tabloids and then tricked Julian into marriage for nothing. She wasn’t going to stand by and be replaced by another woman. Rebecca vowed not to be cast out of the Crane family like Ivy was. She knew if the truth about the tabloid ever came out then she would be. She didn’t trust Alistair’s change of heart and new family-friendly persona. Julian was just chomping at the bit to find a reason for a divorce. She wasn’t going to give him one even if it meant no sex. Please God let Julian come back to me, she thought, I don’t think I can last much longer.  
Ivy, on the other hand, was spending a lonely evening at home. She hadn’t realized how much she missed in her daughters’ lives. They wanted little to do with her. Fox was deeply involved with that Theresa and Sam cut her neatly out of his life. He and Grace were as strong as ever. It gets irritated Ivy to no end that she couldn’t get the man she loved for all these years. She always held out hope that they would be together and be a family with their son. Ivy knew she lived at the Crane mansion because of two reasons. One, Alistair had crafted a new kinder persona to present to people, and two, Rebecca loved to rub it in that she now was Mrs. Julian Crane. The only consolation for the second reason was that Rebecca and Julian’s marriage was now in as much trouble as her and Julian’s once was. Only now Julian couldn’t cheat on Rebecca thanks to Alistair’s decree. Ivy overheard the fight Rebecca and Julian had. It sounded like a bad one.   
A bright spot for both women that night was the fact of Gwen and Ethan’s relationship being stronger. Both overheard the help gossiping about the romantic evening Ethan planned as a surprise for his wife. Like Rebecca, Ivy hoped that all will be well between them.   
It was the next day, when a jubilant Fox return to the mansion. He whistled as he walked to his room. The rest of the residents were just waking. Fox walks into the bathroom attached to his room and quickly showered and dressed for the day. He then joined everyone else for breakfast.   
Alistair was the first to notice Fox’s good mood. “I wonder what is so great about this morning, Nicholas” asks the Crane patriarch. “Well grandfather, I simply woke to a beautiful site after a fantastic evening” Fox says. “What made that evening so fantastic Fox” ask an intrigued Ivy, silently hoping it meant he broke up with Theresa. “Well ladies and gents, I formally asked Theresa to marry me and she said yes” Fox replies with a wide, beaming smile on his face. This announce stuns Gwen, Ivy, Rebecca and Julian. Fancy, Pretty, Ethan and Alistair were also a little stunned but they were happier for Fox and Theresa. They congratulated Fox and his sisters were excited to have Theresa as a sister-in-law. Ethan saw how genuine the smile on Fox’s face really was and was happy for the couple. They both deserved some happiness.   
At the Lopez-FitzGerald’s that morning, Theresa was up bright and early. She was woken up by Fox leaving for the mansion so he could shower and change. He also wanted to tell his family about the engagement. Pilar was up early as she usually was, greeted Theresa when she walked into the kitchen. “Morning, mija” Pilar calls out. Still walking on a cloud, Theresa calls back with, “Morning Mama.” “I see that Fox spent the night” Pilar playful scolds her eldest daughter. Blushing, Theresa replies, “Yes.” “Mama, I have something to tell everyone, so I’ll wait until everyone’s up” Theresa states. “Well if you’re sure, Theresa, you’re also in luck Sheridan, Antonio and Marty are coming for breakfast” says Pilar. They lapse into familial silence, as Pilar cooks breakfast for everyone and Theresa prepares coffee. Soon everyone is either up or arrived.  
Sitting around the table, Theresa takes in the warmth of her family. The only thing that was missing was her father. She still felt the sting to this day. Clearing her throat, Theresa gets everyone’s attention. “Everybody, I have a major announcement to make,” she begins, “last night Fox ask me a very important question. He asked me to marry him and I said yes.” At first there is silence then an explosion of noise. Sheridan, Pilar, Paloma and Charity all hugged Theresa after the moment of total silence. This broke the brothers out of their stupor and they congratulated Theresa too. Telling her that this won’t change them looking out for her. She may be getting married but she was still their sister. The two babies present squealed as if to say they approved. The Lopez-FitzGerald family finished their big family breakfast and headed their separate ways.   
That day, Grace was going to watch Maria for Miguel and Charity. Paloma was going to hang out with Jessica. Sheridan was spending the day with Pilar and Antonio was having a “Man’s Day” with Marty. Luis had the day shift that day. Theresa had meetings all day at Crane. So the breakfast ended with everyone in a good mood.   
-Passions-  
The news traveled fast and soon everyone heard about Fox and Theresa’s engagement. Whitney wondered, bitterly, if Theresa was only interested in Fox’s deep pockets. Because of the fact he was the heir to the Crane Empire. Whitney had also found out about what her mother had been up to during her suspension. Her mother was having an affair with Julian Crane of all people. Also her father was having an affair with Liz. Whitney’s whole world was shattering. Simone was being secretive and there was no point in being at the Russell home anymore. Whitney had gotten her own apartment and was moving in at the end of the week. The Russell family was no longer a family.  
Kay was trying to behave and keep her head down in the jail. She was serving county time so she wasn’t far from her daughter. Miguel was good about letting her parents bring Maria to the jail so she could see her. Kay was also receiving intensive therapy while she was in jail. She saw what she had become and was for the first time in a long time seeing things with a clear head. She saw what she did to Miguel and was ashamed for it. Kay realized how close she came to being labeled a sex offender for life. That would have effected not only her but everyone one she loved. She also saw how strong her parents’ marriage become and how much her mother truly loved her. Kay saw all the hurt she caused and wanted to change. With the help of her therapist and a social worker Kay was making plans for after jail. She had better hopes for the future and she knew that the plans for that future didn’t feature Miguel as her partner.   
As for Eve Russell, the past few months were a rollercoaster of blows. First her license is suspended pending a review of her handling of Ethan Martin’s care. It came out that she was extremely negligent in handling his care. That cause a 90-day suspension on her record. Now there was another one. This one is one her handling of Jon Hasting’s maternity test. Her privileges at the hospital are suspended as well. Eve feared losing her right to practice medicine. That was her livelihood. She was certain her husband was having an affair. It angered her because it was with Liz. But she was having her own with Julian. Eve felt conflicted. Her daughters were distant. Simone was being very secretive and Whitney was moving out. Eve felt that Whitney knew her parents were cheating on each other. T.C. no longer shared a bed with her so there was no use in keeping a pretense with that.   
Sam found out that the whole lost husband bit was a ruse set in motion by Ivy. He didn’t inform Ethan, not wanting to come between him and Ivy. But Sam and Grace were furious with Ivy and cut her out of their lives. Jon was told the truth and David felt all of two inches tall. Father Lonagain counseled Sam and Grace to forgive Ivy her deception. They forgave but didn’t forget or trust. Sam heard the news and was happy for the couple. He knew that Grace was watching Maria that day. He was there when Charity dropped Maria off. Charity asked how much longer will Kay be in jail. Grace told her about three more months with good behavior and that she is much better mentally. Charity smiled at this and said great, Maria really needs her mom. With that Charity left for class. Sam left for the station and Grace and Maria began their day.   
-Passions-  
The weeks passed quickly for many of Harmony’s residents. Theresa and Fox passed in to a haze of wedding preparations and work at Crane. The parents of Marty and Maria passed it watching them get bigger and discover the world. Kay surprised everyone by getting out a few weeks ahead of schedule. She settled into the Bennett home and attended her therapy appointments with a renewed vigor. Kay also signed up for parenting classes in hopes of getting joint custody of Maria at some point. Right now she would settle for visitation. Eve was informed that they were pulling her license. She could no longer practice medicine. Eve immediately contacted an attorney and appealed. T.C. was at a crossroads. What to do about his marriage to Eve? Leave or stay. Whitney has moved out and rarely visits her childhood home. She also no longer plays tennis. Working at the hospital in the billing department and going to college full time takes up all of her time. She even has been on a few dates here and there. Simone feared for her secret. She was in a relationship with another woman. Simone knew that her parents took the church seriously. She hadn’t been around much but she hoped they would accept her if they ever found out. Jessica was excited for her sister. She was also happy to be starting college. Jessica was going to Harmony University, planning on majoring in nursing. She wanted to be a nurse practitioner. Pilar was formally asked out by Alistair and she accepted. She also found out that Martin ran off with a maid. He died in a car crash a few years afterwards. Luis asked Fancy out on a date and she accepted. It was the first time he felt something for someone other than Sheridan in a long time. He didn’t know where it was going but he hoped for the best. Pretty was keeping a secret from people. She was in a secret relationship. She was involved with Simone. She didn’t know if her grandfather, mother or father would accept the relationship. She knew her brothers and sister would. Noah was enjoying life and had asked out the youngest Lopez-FitzGerald. Paloma was in college and trying to find a path in life. She was seeing Noah Bennett and also seeing a therapist about her anger of being sent to live in Mexico.   
It was at a dress fitting for the wedding when Theresa is asked if she and Fox plan to live at the mansion. “No Fox bought us a beautiful house not far from Mama’s” Theresa replies. “In fact he proposed there” she continues. “That’s so romantic” gushes Fancy. Pretty watches Theresa and wondered if not for the first time if she and Simone could be that happy if they were public. Sheridan wondered about the look on Pretty’s face. It was part sadness, part something else.   
They finish the fitting and the ladies go to lunch. Theresa had invited Ivy along but Ivy refused citing her non-support of this marriage to her youngest son as a reason. Ivy wanted Fox to leave Theresa and when he refused she told him she would not support him in getting married to Theresa.   
As for Rebecca and Julian, they were barely speaking to one another let alone Fox. Neither one wanted Theresa and Fox to get married. But there was nothing they could do. Alistair was behind them 110%.   
The group at lunch broke up and went their separate ways. Pretty was meeting Simone in their spot. As for the others, they had to meet their SO as well.   
In a few weeks a scandal would rock Harmony. One that would involve the Cranes and Russells. Bring with it truths that are painful for all.


End file.
